


Foodie Verse-the Visual Novel

by p0cketw0tch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0cketw0tch/pseuds/p0cketw0tch
Summary: Fanart of Potato Rescue, if Copperbadge's Foodie Verse was a visual novel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Foodie Verse-the Visual Novel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot Potato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831340) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Author's Note:**

> you can also find these images on my tumblr p0cketw0tch.tumblr.com


End file.
